


Tomoeda Elementary Cannibal Café

by Aoi_Hikari



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Cannibalism, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Guro, consensual guro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari
Summary: For the Cultural Festival Sakura's class made a Cannibal Café.





	Tomoeda Elementary Cannibal Café

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheVisitorBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TheVisitorBlack).



The sound of wind chimes signaled another visitor to the classroom, or to be more precise, two more visitors: Li Meiling walked in with a confident look in her eyes dragging the somewhat embarrassed Li Syaoran behind her.  
As Syaoran closed the door behind them, Meiling took her time looking around the classroom. For the duration of the Cultural Festival, the classroom had been made into a café. The room was divided into two parts: a kitchen, and a dining room. In the dining room area school desks had been put together in pairs and covered with tablecloth, a vase with a flower put in the center of every such a composite table as a decoration. A few tables were occupied, with customers enjoying their meals and the mixed smell of food filled the air. The most of the tables were free though, since it was still early in the day and most festival visitors tended to start with other activities like haunted house in the next classroom or a play performed by the drama club, leaving a café for later when they grow tired and hungry. Meiling, on the other hand, purposefully headed to the café put up by her class first thing in the morning, insistently dragging Syaoran along with her.

Her classmate Sakura, serving as one of the waitresses in the café, had caught Meiling's eye. It wasn’t surprising, given how the chestnut haired girl was dressed, or rather undressed. Not counting usual school shoes, Sakura's waitress uniform consisted solely of a white maid hat, similarly white thigh high silk stockings with frilled garters and red ribbons around them, and a matching pair of red ribbons holding her hair in bunches. Sakura knew that her costume left her privates completely exposed to anyone looking, and she had already given up trying to cover herself. Besides the uniform and a constant blush on her face, Sakura was also holding a menu in one hand and a tray with the meal she was now delivering in the other.  
As Sakura noticed Meiling and Syaoran enter the café she stopped to say hello to them, her thoughts mixed between good cheer at seeing her friends, and embarrassment from the knowledge that they were effectively seeing her completely naked. Syaoran responded to Sakura's greeting with a shy “Hi,” and Meiling added a sly smile, which sent shivers down Sakura’s spine as she realized exactly what Meiling had come to the café for.

Swallowing nervously Sakura, moved past her friends, proceeding towards the couple whose meal she was delivering.  
“Here's your meal. One pair of fried tits with rice, one cunt filet, and two glasses of peach juice,” she listed off as she put the dishes on the table.   
The pieces of Girl meat Sakura served were the cooked remains of their friend Sasaki Rika. Rika's small breasts had been pan fried in the kitchen, and her young pussy had been harvested with a fileting knife and lightly grilled, all to make up a meal for her friends Takashi and Chiharu. Rika's body had been carted off afterwards to the large meat locker in the cafeteria, to use as tomorrow's lunch meat.  
“Anything else?”  
“Thanks, that'll be all.” Chiharu answered.  
“Thank you, I hope you enjoy your meal.” Sakura responded, giving them a warm smile before heading back to the kitchen to return the tray. “Thank you for choosing our Cannibal Cafe!”  
“By the way,” Takashi cut in, “did you know that the world ‘cannibal’ is derived from…”  
“Yeah, yeah,” Chiharu sighed. “Just shut up and eat.”

“How's everything going, Sakura-chan?” Tomoyo asked her friend as they bumped into each other at the kitchen door. “Have you been ordered yet?” she inquired hopefully.  
Tomoyo was dressed similarly to Sakura, in stockings and a maid hat but the full maid uniform she wore in addition to Sakura's outfit indicated she was not on the menu.  
“Tomoyo-chan…” Sakura's friend’s enthusiasm to have her ordered was beginning to make her feel a bit awkward.  
“So, have you?” Tomoyo insisted.  
“Not yet, but…” Sakura nodded to the table where Meiling and Syaoran took their seats. Meiling was giving Sakura impatient glances.  
“As expected of Sakura-chan!” Tomoyo exclaimed excitedly “I knew you'd sell quickly!”

It was Tomoyo who talked Sakura into being on the menu in the first place. She insisted that Sakura totally had to go for it, ‘cause she would both look super cute in the reduced maid uniform and make a delicious meal! And while the idea of going around naked in front of both complete strangers as well as her friends and acquaintances was downright embarrassing... the prospect of actually being ordered as meat thrilled Sakura to the core. So she ended up agreeing, under condition that Tomoyo not bring her camcorder to film the event. Little did Sakura know that Tomoyo had a dozen of hidden cameras installed all throughout the classroom for such an occasion.

“So, what are you going to do?” Tomoyo asked without hiding her delight at the thought of her friend being ordered.  
Sakura examined the situation. Besides Meiling and Syaoran all the other customers were already served and enjoying their meals. There was only one table still waiting for their meal, which Tomoyo now held in her hands. Sakura could take the tray from Tomoyo and deliver it to the waiting table, asking Tomoyo to take Meiling and Syaoran’s order in her place. But if Meiling has already decided on ordering Sakura, having Tomoyo as her waitress won’t stop her from doing so, in fact, Tomoyo would probably encourage it! And... even if Sakura wasn’t ordered now, the day had just begun, and at the rate they were going through waitresses, there was no way she'd make it through the whole day without being ordered anyway. Not to mention that the thrill of becoming someone’s meal was the whole reason Sakura'd agreed to being placed on the menu in the first place.  
“I guess, it can't be helped,” Sakura answered. “I’ll just go and take their order.”  
“If… no, _when_ you get ordered,” Tomoyo corrected herself teasingly, “be sure to call for me to serve you!”  
“Th-thanks, Tomoyo-chan…” a thought of her best friend serving her was somewhat awkward, but Sakura guessed if she had to be served anyway, it would be nicer if her friend did the serving.

Sakura mustered her courage and headed towards Meiling and Syaoran's table, her hips swaying unconsciously as she approached.  
“Sorry to have kept you waiting. Welcome to our Cannibal Cafe!” Sakura announced, trying her best to hide her nervousness under her usual cheerful smile. “Here’s your menu. Just tell me when you are ready to order.”  
Meiling took the menu and paged through it, looking at all the possible ways to cook a girl listed within.  
“Mmm, these recipes sound delicious...” Meiling said, licking her lips. “But I can’t see a list of girls to order?”  
“The exact list of girls you can order cooked wasn’t really finished until the last second, so we didn’t have time to include it in the menu.” Sakura explained, rubbing her upper thighs together nervously trying to conceal her excitement. “But, you can order any waitress wearing a reduced uniform.” Sakura paused before continuing on, “Like me.”  
'Oh God,' Sakura thought to herself, 'did I just offer to be their meal?' In all the excitement, it just slipped out.  
“Very well,” Meiling nodded, a slight grin on her face as she looked Sakura's mostly bared body over. “In that case could you come closer and let me examine you?”  
Sakura’s heartbeat quickened as she hesitated for a moment before stepping towards Meiling. Towards becoming meat. But only for a moment before she moved past the hesitation. Sakura realized that she'd become meat the moment she had let Tomoyo talk her onto the menu, and now it was time to act like it.  
“Sure.” Sakura said as she came up to Meiling, hoping that the Chinese girl mistook the blush highlighting her cheeks for embarrassment instead of excitement.

As Sakura positioned herself next to Meiling, the eager girl didn’t hesitate to massage one of Sakura's butt cheeks, making her meal gasp in shock from the sudden sensation.  
“Seems quite nice...” Meiling commented, leering at Sakura's body as she proceeded to squeeze her meat's other butt cheek. “Not too firm. Not too fat. Lean, just how I like my meat to be.”  
“I’m…” Sakura paused for the moment, wondering if it was wise to say what she was going to say, before just blurting it out before reason could stop her: “I’m glad you like our stock.”  
Meilin smiled at Sakura's willing submission to her whims. That, almost as much as the thought of eating the other girl, was exciting her to no end. Having thoroughly evaluated Sakura’s ass, Meiling shifted her attention to her meal’s bare chest.  
“Your breasts are practically nonexistent, but I guess that can’t be helped.” she sighed, almost as if despairing slightly over Sakura's lack of breasts for her to fondle as she pinched Sakura’s nipples.   
“Hey, what’s with these nipples?” Meiling teased her waitress, rolling Sakura's erect nipples between her thumb and forefinger, grinning. “Are you excited, Kinomoto-san? You really want me to order you don't you?”  
“No-no-no!” Sakura exclaimed, embarrassed. “Of course not! Why would I want you to eat me?”  
“Even if you say that…” Meiling plunged her index finger into Sakura’s virgin pussy without any warning. She could feel the sweltering heat of Sakura's body as her moist snatch clenched around the invading digit, soaking it.  
“Please, not there…” Sakura pleaded, but Meiling just grinned in response, as she easily slipped a second finger into Sakura’s sopping wet pussy. “Ah!”

Meiling started moving her fingers around inside Sakura’s tender young pussy, using her thumb to play with her clitoris at the same time. Sakura couldn't suppress her moans any longer and just let herself feel good, ignoring the world around her as Meiling massaged her inner walls. Then, just as Sakura felt the crest of an orgasm approaching, Meiling withdrew her fingers, pulling the sopping digits out of Sakura's slit just as unceremoniously as she plunged them in.  
“Wha-what..?” Sakura asked confusedly as she opened the eyes she had shut unnoticed when Meiling had started fingering her. Sakura was dazed, unsure why the pleasant feeling in her pussy disappeared, leaving her unsatisfied. “Hoe~~~?!” she drawled in embarrassment as she looked around the room. Everyone was watching her, her thighs were moist from where her pussy had leaked, her shoulders had arched back and her cunt was out thrust practically begging for Meiling's attention. Was it any wonder that Sakura discovered herself be the center of everyone’s attention?  
“Delicious.” Meiling commented as she licked Sakura’s pussy juices from one of her fingers, her young lips surrounding the digit as the slowly pulled it across her mouth, her tongue lapping up the excess moisture. “Kinomoto-san really is delicious... You should try some too, Syaoran!”  
Syaoran blushed, embarrassed by the entire situation. Up until now he had gotten away with merely sitting quietly, as Meiling played with Sakura, or was it better to think of her as their meal? Still, when Meiling offered him one of her fingers still dripping with Sakura’s juices, he obediently licked it.  
“So, what do you think?” Meiling asked him. “Tastes good, doesn’t she?”  
“S-sure.” Syaoran answered. It was certainly true, and more importantly he knew it was what Meiling wanted to hear.  
“It’s decided then!” Meiling declared happily, measuring Sakura's mostly naked form with her eyes once more. “We're ordering you, Kinomoto-san.” Meiling smiled happily. This was fantastic! Not only would she get to have Syaoran's heart all to herself, but Sakura would help her get it, willingly submitting to her whims and letting them eat her for their romantic lunch date. Just the thought of it, of Sakura letting herself be eaten just because Meiling wanted it? It made her own cunt begin to gush.

“Hanyaa~~~” Sakura mewed clenching her thighs and barely standing on her feet, as she came without even using her hands, just from hearing Meiling’s words, Meiling's pronouncement that changed her from a girl, a waitress, into a meal. “How do you want me… prepared?” Sakura asked still panting from her sudden climax.  
“I wonder…” Meiling thought aloud as she looked through the menu again. “There are so many appealing options. Maybe you can recommend something Kinomoto-san? After all, if anyone would know what the most delicious way to eat you was... It would be you right?”  
Sakura rocked back in shock. She hadn't expected to have any choice in how she was prepared, so she hadn’t given much thought to the method. The idea of being eaten, of becoming food was exciting enough by itself that the method by which it would happen never really factored into it. Yet, if she had a choice…  
“How about... Eating me alive? As sashimi?” she offered, rubbing her thighs together in a vain attempt to conceal just how exciting the thought was to her. Slowly being carved into pieces, still alive, watching Meiling and Syaoran devouring her most tender and sensitive cuts...  
“Ooh, that sounds nice!” Meiling approved. “Syaoran doesn’t mind, do you?” she asked sharing a quick look at Syaoran just to verify what she already knew. “Great, then we’ll have you as a live girl sashimi!”  
“Thank you for your order.” Sakura answered, as she couldn’t help smiling. “I will be ready in no time.”

Sakura called for Tomoyo, who had already finished serving another table. Tomoyo quickly approached, delighted with the thought of what would follow.  
“Has something wonderful happened, Sakura-chan?” she asked, seeing her friend’s overjoyed state.  
“They ordered me as a live girl sashimi!” Sakura answered, almost jumping with excitement and in total agreement that it was indeed wonderful.  
“That’s a good choice!” Tomoyo said to Meiling and Syaoran. “Just wait a minute while I get all the necessities.”  
The only person more impatient than the customers was Sakura herself.

As Tomoyo said, it didn’t take more than a minute for her to get to the kitchen and return with a cart that had some rice, plates and sharp knives for cutting meat. Cutting Sakura’s meat. It made her so excited Sakura had to fight the urge to grab one of the knives and shove it right into her own aroused pussy. She didn’t even need an invitation and laid down on the cart all on her own.  
“My, my!” Tomoyo commented. “Can’t wait any longer, Sakura-chan?”  
“It’s not good to make our customers wait.” Sakura excused herself.  
“Alright then.” Tomoyo said, taking a knife in her hand, which made Sakura shiver, a thrill of fear and anticipation running down her spine.  
Tomoyo placed the tip of the knife right above Sakura’s pussy, but instead of cutting, she moved the knife up the other girl's body teasingly slow until she reached her chest.  
“Your perky nipples are just begging to be cut off, aren’t they?” Tomoyo asked. “I bet they would make a great hors d'oeuvre.”  
Sakura held her breath as Tomoyo moved the knife to her left nipple. With one skillful move Tomoyo sliced the nipple off, making Sakura grasp for air in pain. Despite her discomfort, Sakura didn’t complain a bit, since, along with the pain, came the pleasure of being turned into meat. Sakura held her breath again so that Tomoyo could cut off her other nipple, which Tomoyo did to their mutual joy, sliding the knife down, letting its silver edge part Sakura's sensitive flesh.

Tenderly, Tomoyo placed Sakura’s nipples on rice and put them on the plates one each, serving them to Meiling and Syaoran.  
“Here you are. Please, enjoy your meal at our Cannibal Café!” she recited smiling broadly.  
“Thanks!” Meiling answered, taking Sakura’s nipple and some rice with her chopsticks and placing it in her mouth. Carefully, Meiling began to chew. Sakura's nipple sushi almost melted in her mouth, the salty taste of Sakura's flesh delighting the other girl's tongue.  
“Tastes alright.” Meiling commented lamely, though the way she savored this little piece of Sakura gave away that she was enjoying it far more than she was willing to admit. “Syaoran, eat your share too.”

Meanwhile Tomoyo left Sakura’s now nippleless chest alone and returned to her pussy. A single glance from her friend was enough hint for Sakura to spread her legs for easier access. Tomoyo once more placed the knife above Sakura’s pussy, but this time she was really going to put it in use, the mere idea of which made Sakura breathe heavily in anticipation.  
Tomoyo gently cut in, making Sakura squeeze the edge of the cart and clench her teeth, moaning in pain. Yet, Sakura was determined to bear with it, for she found the greatest pleasure in being served as food, one that was worth any pain that went with it. As Tomoyo continued to cut through her flesh, expertly using the knife to remove one of Sakura's lower lips, Sakura couldn’t help but associate the pain itself with the pleasure of her transformation into meat, her moaning turning less pained, and more sensual.  
“How kind of you to season your meat with more juice,” Tomoyo said teasingly as she finished carving. “Okay, here’s one labium… and here comes the other.” she commented as she proceeded to deftly remove the cut of Sakura she had indicated.

After cutting both Sakura’s lower lips off Tomoyo served them to Meiling and Syaoran, both of whom had just finished the appetizer.  
“Time to go for real meat!” Meiling declared eagerly. “Let’s see what Kinomoto-san tastes like down there. Syaoran, you eat too!”  
“Yeah, sure.” he answered, taking a bite of Sakura’s meat. “Mm, quite good,” he had to admit.  
“Hmph! Even if it’s not bad, she could be better,” Meiling stated, but one could easily see through her scenic indifference that she actually enjoyed her meal a lot. “I bet I would taste better!” Meiling immodestly added.  
Sakura couldn’t help but stare at the two eating her, wondering what she tasted like and how Meiling would taste in comparison.

Next came Sakura’s clitoris. Tomoyo paused in her work, leaving the blade just close enough to barely prick the tiny nub of flesh, letting Sakura's anticipation grow in response to her peril. Then, with a twitch of her wrist, Tomoyo severed it from her crush's body, drawing a short cry from Sakura before the pleasure of being meat hit her wreathing her face in smiles. Tomoyo smiled back teasingly.  
“You’re totally loving it, aren’t you, Sakura-chan?” she asked.  
“Yeah…” Sakura admitted with a blush.  
“I knew you’d love it!” Tomoyo said. “That’s why I talked you into it in the first place.”  
“Thank you, Tomoyo-chan…” Sakura answered embarrassed, but with all her soul.  
Making Sakura happy filled Tomoyo’s heart with warm fuzzy feelings.

“I wonder how we can share it…” Meiling muttered, looking thoughtfully at Sakura’s clit. “Ah, I think I’ve got it!”  
Meiling took Sakura's severed clit between her teeth without biting it and leaned across the table towards Syaoran. The boy got the idea and blushed in embarrassment, but didn’t resist and let Meiling kiss him. Then she cut the clit in two with her teeth and pushed one half into Syaoran’s mouth.  
“My, my!” Tomoyo commented. “How romantic! Don’t you think, Sakura-chan?”  
“Mm-hm”, Sakura agreed a bit shyly, but she was genuinely glad for Meiling and Syaoran that eating her not only brought them gastronomical pleasure, but also helped develop their relationship even further.

After a few more slices of Sakura’s pussy (with each of new slice it grew more and more obvious that Meiling not only enjoyed the taste, but was quite excited to be eating another girl) the time came for the next dish.

Tomoyo placed her knife atop Sakura’s belly, just beyond her navel, letting her see the blade, once a gleaming silver, now stained red with the young girl's blood. Sakura's eyes widened in anticipation of what was about to come. Slowly and precisely, so as not to damage the womb prematurely, Tomoyo began to carve. Sakura let out a cute moan, pain and pleasure having already become one for her over the course of the meal. Tomoyo started to cut. But the long-haired girl didn’t just cut straight down towards Sakura's ruined pussy, no. Instead Tomoyo first cut to the right, then down, to the left, up, and to the right again, returning to her starting point. Instead of making a small slit to get at the meat below, Tomoyo had cut off a whole square of Sakura’s belly.  
Sakura stared in awe at Tomoyo as set aside the unneeded piece of skin and muscle, leaving a big square hole in Sakura's belly and completely exposing her womb. Tomoyo's choice made perfect sense to Sakura, since it allowed easier access to Sakura’s insides and, as meat Sakura wouldn’t be needing the rest of her belly anyway. She was meat now, and if cutting out a window to her womb made her easier to eat, then that was the best course as far as Sakura was concerned. As Tomoyo finished setting her belly aside, Sakura suddenly felt much weaker, but the thought of what was coming left her equally excited.

Tomoyo gently took Sakura’s womb into her left hand, making Sakura shiver from the completely new and weird, but not altogether unpleasant, sensation of her most private of parts being directly touched. Tenderly, Tomoyo pulled Sakura’s womb out of her body. Sakura kept a close eye on the show, totally fascinated by the sight of Tomoyo holding her womb in the palm of her hand. Tomoyo squeezed the organ slightly, letting Sakura explore the new sensation, and secretly wondering what it felt like, before finally cutting the life-giving organ from her friend's body. Sakura’s weakness grew, but she fought it, needing to watch how her most precious organs, never having been used, never having a chance to conceive and give birth, were turned into food at Meiling’s whim. The mere thought was enough to make Sakura feel aroused even without any sex organs intact to feel it in.

Sakura watched as Tomoyo sliced her womb to pieces and served them to Meiling and Syaoran. In her weakened state Sakura couldn’t make out what they were talking about, but it seemed that Meiling had finally become more honest and wasn’t hiding her enjoyment and excitement anymore, and that Syaoran had overcome his shyness and was also enjoying the meal to the fullest.  
Sakura put a weak smile, happy for them. Then she saw the last dish being prepared. Her own ovaries. Tomoyo opened them up and placed on rice, serving them as Sakura Caviar. As Sakura saw the last part of her womanhood disappear into Meiling and Syaoran mouths, and them chewing her with an overjoyed look on their faces, her arousal exploded in an enormous orgasm, making all her body twitch uncontrollably with all her remaining strength to amusement of her viewers. And then, as suddenly as the orgasm started, Sakura’s body went limp, leaving an angelic smile of content on her now motionless face.  
“Ah, Sakura-chan!” Tomoyo exclaimed. “Even your demise is so perfectly cute!”

The show made Meiling’s own arousal grow to the point where she couldn’t hold back anymore. As soon as she swallowed the last piece of her meal, she grabbed Syaoran’s hand and shouted out: “Come with me! I need a good fuck right now!” And she dragged him away hurriedly, not even waiting for him finishing his share.  
“Oh, my!” Tomoyo said delightfully. “Seems I’ll have to leave the café to the other girls for a while. Now, where did I put my camera?”


End file.
